The prior art night vision camera system is described in the publication, Army Research, Development and Acquisition Bulletin, U.S. Army Material Command, 5001 Eisenhower Avenue, Alexandria, VA 22333-0001, May-June 1988, "Image Intensification Technology", by Mavis DeZulovich, pages 6 through 9. Related publications include:
A) Scientific American, November 1981, "The Microchannel Image Intensifier", by Michael Lampton, pages 67 through 71.
B) ESA Symposium, Paper Number 1, "Night Vision Equipment Developments: Where We've Been, Where We Are Today, and Where We're Going, by Jeffrey A. Slusher, ESA Bulletin, Vol. 24, No. 2, 1978, pages 197 through 200.
C) Proceedings of the Society of Photo-Optical Instrumentation Engineers, Image Intensifiers: Technology, Performance, Requirements and Applications, Volume 42, Aug. 27-29, 1973, "Image Intensifier Tubes", by Charles P. Freeman.
The prior art night vision camera system includes a lens, and an image intensifier, which has a photocathode plate and a microchannel plate and a phosphor screen.
One problem with the prior art night vision camera system is that it does not perform as a color night vision camera system.